Germany (Red Alert)
You may be looking for Germany in the Tiberium Universe The Federal Republic of Germany (German: Bundesrepublik Deutschland (help·info), IPA: liːk ˈdɔytʃlant), is a country in West-central Europe. It is bordered on the north by the North Sea, Denmark and the Baltic Sea; on the east by Poland and the Czech Republic; on the south by Austria and Switzerland; and on the west by France, Luxembourg, Belgium, and the Netherlands. History In the early 20th Century, Germany was part of the Central Powers, along with Austria-Hungary, the Ottoman Empire and Bulgaria during World War I. Having lost the conflict, Germany was forced to sign a humiliating armistice that wrecked the nation's economy. German confidence and power had been badly shaken. The loss of its colonies and its monarchy were grievous disasters resulting in a period of revolution and counter-revolution. During this borderline anarchistic time, two major political parties began to gain power, such as the National Socialist party, led by Adolf Hitler and a communist party for Germany. The struggle between the two political parties weakened them both. After the failed Beer Hall putsch, Adolf Hitler, NSDAP's leader was incarcerated and NSDAP fell slowly apart. After he was released, he mysteriously disappeared altogether, leading to the collapse of the Nazi party and practically extinguishing chances of a Nazi Germany. With NSDAP out of the picture and the communists broken way was paved for centralist parties, who rebuilt Germany into a major European power. Second World War Germany was a crucially important member of the Allies, contributing its well trained and equipped military to the Allied cause. In addition, one of its top military commanders, General Gunther von Esling, was appointed as the first Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces, while the German-born Jew Albert Einstein became one of the top researchers (and inventors) of the Allies. When the USSR began its attack on Europe, Germany was one of the first countries to be hit by the invasion and was eventually overtaken by the Soviets, forcing the German military to retreat into France (Although, considering that they only had about 1 million soldiers with 3 tank divisions and were being attacked by about 5 million Soviet soldiers with 14 tank divisions, it's actually very impressive that they held out as long as they did.). However, the Allied Forces under the lead of German General, von Esling recoiled and pushed the enemy back, but not without help from Tanya Adams, a German mercenary. Third World War By the Third World War, Germany had recovered and rebuilt. However it was not able to help the United States immediately, because the rebuilt Soviet Union had its nuclear missiles targeting the European Allies. After the Soviet Missile Base in Poland where two Nuclear Missile Silos were destroyed, they led their forces along with France to eliminate the Soviet bases in Poland and prepared for a strike to attack Russia. But when Paris was attacked, the French withdrew their forces causing disorganization, making the attack impossible. Germany's most significant development during the war was providing the Allies with their Tank Destroyers. They also put America's leaders in contact with Dr. Albert Einstein so he could give them necessary aid in building a new Chronosphere, Mirage Tank, and Prism Technology. In an attempt to destroy Einstein's laboratory in the Black Forest, located in southwestern Germany, the Soviets invaded Poland and then crossed the border to push towards the Black Forest. This resulted in the southern half of Germany being invaded by the Soviets, however Berlin and much of the north held out. The Soviet offensive thrust was decisively stopped in a large scale battle in the Black Forest by a talented Allied Commander from the US and simultaneously defended Einstein's lab. War of the Three Powers Germany was initially overrun by Soviets forces like France. The Soviets established a large Soviet HQ in Heidelberg, and constructed an Iron Curtain to defend it. Nevertheless an Allied counter-offensive, which involved the use of air power in the form of Vindicator Bombers, liberated the city. German mechanics designed the new Allied MCV used in this conflict. Areas of Interest Berlin: The capital city of Germany and a major command centre for the Allies. This was where General Carville was headed to oversee Allied operations in Europe before he was assassinated. During the War of the Three Powers, the leading Soviet scientist Gregor Zelinsky defected to this city. Heidelberg: A large Soviet HQ was established here as the command centre for operations in Western Europe. It was defended by Soviet troops under Commander Oleg and the Iron Curtain. The Vindicator Close Support Jet made a good Air Show here. Black Forest: Einstein's lab was stationed here. At first, the Allies defended the lab and then, the Soviets destroyed it. Was part of Mirage and Deja Vu. Notable Germans *Adolf Hitler *Gunther von Esling *Tanya Adams *Albert Einstein *German Chancellor Category:Red Alert 2 Countries Category:Red Alert 3 Countries Category:Allied Countries Category:Countries